


Take Me to Bed

by Arianne



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: And a good time was had by all, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom Ignis, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Pre-Game(s), Safe Sane and Consensual, Somnophilia, plenty of cuddling too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 04:52:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11684472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arianne/pseuds/Arianne
Summary: Noctis is not a morning person, but working up to a newly discovered somnophilia kink gives him the best way yet for Ignis to wake him up.





	Take Me to Bed

**Author's Note:**

> In day 1 of the Ignoct Week timed quests, I alluded to Noct requesting Ignis to make him sleep. Now for the "sleep" prompt on day 3, this starts out as the type of night he was referring to. :3
> 
> Set in Insomnia pre-game. Noct and Ignis can be whatever age you like, though Noct certainly isn’t under age of consent. Somnophilia kink, entirely mutual, consensual and discussed, with dom Ignis.

In the past, at this hour, Ignis would have cleaned up and left, and Noct would’ve stared at the bedroom ceiling by himself. Sometimes, not often, but sometimes “Insomnia” was stupidly literal.

Once, after a few bad days weeks ago, he asked Ignis to stay. He’d sat himself down on the couch like he was trying to impress somebody before Noct had thrown back the covers, shuffled to the cracked door, squinted at the light outside and told Ignis, he meant stay _with him_ , obviously.

Iggy sat on the side of the bed on top of the covers, like he did when Noct was sick, and Noct resigned himself to having to ask for every little thing. As usual. Sometimes the “tell me what you want” game was fun, but sometimes he just wanted Ignis to touch him, you know? Tomorrow night, when he was less sleepy, maybe…

Tomorrow night came and went. A few long days at school and with Gladio had him crashing as soon as his head hit… any surface, really, didn’t even have to be a pillow. Or soft. He woke up once slumped over the kitchen counter, with the edge of it digging into his elbows, and Ignis quickly made him eat and put him to bed, no protests allowed, not that Noct had any for getting some sweet, sweet sleep.

A few days after _that_ , everything aligned enough to get a night when Noct wasn’t dead tired, Ignis wasn’t busy with anything, and neither of them had anything to do first thing in the morning. A night for sleeping in if Noct ever knew one, and they were his favorite kind of nights.

“Stay with me,” Noct asked again, and stared at Ignis, daring him to offer to make sleepytime tea instead.

“I’ll tuck you in,” Ignis said, and wow, that was sweet. Good to know it only took having sex for the better part of six months for Ignis to start offering anything that Noctis didn’t directly tell him to do in a signed and notarized letter.

“That’s a good start,” Noct encouraged, and noticed Ignis following him as he let himself into his bedroom.

His shirt hit the floor, and he was proud of Ignis for not insisting it was cold and to get under the covers already. It _was_ a little cold, and he did curl up under the covers, but left them pulled back for Ignis.

“Nobody will notice,” Noct said again, just in case. Sometimes Ignis talked about that when they'd first started... this thing they're doing. “You’re always here late and back again first thing. Before I even wake up.”

“Too right,” Ignis said, and yes, that was his shirt he was unbuttoning and belt unbuckling, folding each and setting them on the dresser.

In his undershirt and pants when he joined Noct in bed, Noct did think he could fall asleep right now, like this. Iggy was warm and soft, exactly how a bed should be, and he was just a little heavy where he put his arm around Noct’s waist.

Next time Noct opened his eyes, it was morning, and Ignis was in the kitchen, but his shirt was still on the dresser, so Noct smiled as he settled back in till breakfast was ready… and then a few minutes more.

“You really stayed all night?” Noctis asked. “We didn’t even do anything.” It was a little embarrassing, to fall asleep when he’d _planned_...

“I was comfortable,” Ignis said simply, and gathered his shirt from the dresser and Noct’s on the floor to place in the hamper.

“Me too,” Noct admitted. “This is a pretty good way to wake up, too. If I have to.” He was teasing, but he meant it, too. He hated waking up, but Ignis improved most things he hated.

“Is that so? You haven’t even eaten yet.”

“Would’ve been better if you’d still been in bed with me… then maybe I really wouldn’t mind getting up.” Noct pressed.

“Be careful what you ask for,” Ignis started.

“I know what I’m asking for.”

“Do you?” he asked, and how could he make himself so unreadable?

“Yes?” Noct said. “Yes. You could… kiss me awake. Or.”

“Or?” Damn him, he always made Noct say everything and always would.

“Or touch me. You know.”

“I admit I have an idea,” Ignis said, and Noct nearly made a fist in victory. “Another time. Up, now. By the time you’ve finished showering your breakfast will be waiting.”

Noct looked at the time, accepted he was right, and a shower thinking about Ignis waking him up the best way possible, that wasn’t the worst sounding thing in the world.

***

Noct’s life was too busy. Stuff just got forgotten, or worse, planned and cancelled and postponed and postponed _again_... without Ignis he wouldn’t get anything done.

And with all this other stuff, he couldn’t do stuff with Ignis, either.

Welcomed home to his own apartment one night after studying -- and okay, a few games, but only when they really needed a break -- with Prompto, he found Ignis busying himself in work on his couch. Not too unusual, but that probably meant he had to read that file himself, and probably for a meeting at the crack of dawn.

“I have food,” he announced as he looked at the floor and slipped his shoes off, noticeably crestfallen as he’d taken in the scene.

“You can eat the meal I prepared tomorrow,” Ignis said, not at all mad. “It’s already in the refrigerator, and only will need reheating in the oven.” That actually felt kind of nice. They both liked it when Ignis did this stuff for him, but Noct _was_ old enough to handle his own leftovers.

“Did you eat?” Noct asked in return.

“Not yet,” Ignis said. “I admit, I got caught up.”

“Good for you I’m here then,” Noct teased, only a little half-hearted, setting the bag on the counter and taking out the boxes while Ignis moved quickly behind him to set out the plates.

“Fried cauliflower?” Iggy asked, just like he expected when he’d ordered it. It was actually not bad.

“In spicy sauce,” Noct agreed. “Thought you’d be proud. Here, have some of the meat too.” He served up portions of each roughly equal on their plates. A few more pieces of cauliflower for Ignis. He’d appreciate that.

“Thank you,” Ignis offered as he sat next to Noct, taking a first bite. “Delicious.”

“It’s just takeout,” Noct defended, then took a bite of his own. This place really was one of the best, and on the way home, too.

“Still,” Ignis said, “there’s enough here for two.”

“I could eat it all if I wanted to,” Noct said, and was pretty sure Ignis knew he meant _yeah_.

They ate quickly and that meant quietly, and while Noct polished off a final few bites, he asked Ignis, who had already finished, what the file was about.

“Not very important. We can go over it tomorrow,” Ignis said dismissively as he began to clean up, and Noct nearly choked, and he was only being a _little_ dramatic, okay.

“Nothing’s ever unimportant.”

“So you do listen,” Ignis countered. “I didn’t say it was unimportant, only that it may wait. You’ve had a long day,” and that was true, and Ignis did keep track like that, “and fortunately for you, there’s nothing in that provisional departmental budget that requires the Prince’s immediate attention.”

Noct groaned at ‘provisional departmental budget’ as Ignis took his empty plate to the sink, but mostly just for the sake of it. He’d have to face it sooner or later, but most importantly, he didn’t have to do it tonight. Or, apparently, at 7am tomorrow.

“So we get the night off?” he asked to Ignis’s back.

“Aside from a few minor items,” Ignis said, indicating the dishes as he rinsed and loaded them methodically into the dishwasher, “I see no reason why not.”

“I have an idea.”

“Let me guess.”

“You won’t guess this one.”

“You intend to take me to bed.”

“Technically yes,” Noct said, but moved on quickly, “but I really am tired.”

“Would you like me to keep you company, then? Warm?” He had turned back to face Noct, and was drying his hands on a towel, and it wasn’t fair how Ignis made everything look hot.

“Yeah,” Noct said. “And we have to do that budget tomorrow sometime, right?”

“Over lunch, perhaps, but yes.”

“Meet me in bed? I wanna shower,” Noct said abruptly.

“You’ll know where to find me.”

And twenty minutes later, all steamy warm with a towel around his waist and damp hair, Noct did indeed find Ignis in his bed, well, in pajamas and on top of his covers, but lying down with his eyes closed.

“You cannot be asleep already.”

“Resting my eyes,” was the response, without opening said eyes, and Noct noticed that his glasses were folded in his hand, not placed on the night table like when he actually slept.

“You’re overdressed,” Noct complained, and Ignis tilted his head as if agreeing. He slipped his glasses back on.

“You’re not.”

“Stay like that if you want,” Noct said, grinning, because now was the fun part. He made an exaggerated yawn. “I’m going to sleep.”

“Ah. My mistake.” Did nothing get to this man? At least he was playing along saying that, it sounded like, and not serious like he used to be any time Noct tried to tease him.

“But you better stay here. I don’t think I’ll want to wake up tomorrow without your help.” He said, and slipped into bed with the towel left on the floor. Didn’t want to actually stand there long enough to lose the shower warmth.

“My help,” Ignis repeated, turning to face Noct, eyes noticeably flickering to his mouth, which, okay, Noct might be making a little more pouty than usual. Maybe.

“You remember what we talked about?”

“You want that now?”

“You don’t?”

Ignis hesitated. “I won’t be able to ask you again before you wake.”

“I’m not going to change my mind between now and then.”

“No, I suppose not.”

“So? Is it okay?”

Ignis waited so long Noct started to get fidgety and self-conscious, and had to look away. “I’m sorry. Not yet. Can we discuss this another time?”

Noct flopped back, frustrated. But Ignis was pretty clear, even as he was getting into bed next to Noct.

“I’ll stay here,” he insisted, “and if you still wish it, I will make you feel very good once you’ve awoken tomorrow.”

“You better,” Noct pouted, but leaned over and kissed Ignis before settling in for sleep that still, with Ignis holding him, came easy.

***

Ignis made good on his promise, but Noct was still a little grumpy in the morning, at least till Ignis stroked him into one orgasm and then sucked him off to another one. It was tough to be too grumpy after that. But something was still on his mind, even after a satisfied Ignis collapsed beside him.

“Do you actually not want to? Because…” Noct wasn’t sure how that sentence ended.

Ignis pushed his hair back from his face, and took a deep breath. “That isn’t the problem.”

“Then what is?” Noct asked honestly, propping himself up to look Ignis in the eyes. He swore he was more intense without the glasses on than with, and that was something.

“You know you have a habit of drifting in and out of consciousness when you first awaken.”

“So?” It’s not like it was news to Noct, who never hopped out of bed a morning in his life.

“Your trust…” Ignis shook his head and looked away. “I have put you to bed, and woken you. Carried your body when you sleep. You --” he cut himself off abruptly.

“Of course I trust you,” Noct tried. “You’ve done all those things.”

“And would never take advantage.”

“And you never have, but it’s different when I _want_ \--” And it seemed so obvious, what Noct had been missing. “You want to, too. That’s it, isn’t it?”

“I apologize. The thought should never have crossed my mind.” As if even Ignis could control all of his fantasies!

“But I'm not mad! I mean,” Noct paused for just a second, “you could tell me about it. What you think about. I might like it. You’ll never know unless you tell me, right?”

Ignis took another few deep breaths. Noct was stubborn, and he really was watching Ignis eager to hear this. “First, your lips fall open,” he began, and Noct just listened, barely even blinking.

***

Another lazy morning was only a week later, but to Noct it felt like ages until he was back in bed with Ignis. He hadn’t dared ask him to stay over, not when they had this plan. Ignis wouldn’t let him get away with missing school or anything else, and then he’d be cranky, which would make Ignis cranky, then Gladio would be cranky when Noct showed up to practice like that, and really nobody would have a good day. So he waited, like he was supposed to, and when the night arrived, it wasn’t only Noct who was ready to turn in early. Ignis always stayed up after him, even if he held Noct till he fell asleep, then carefully got up to do more stuff; he wasn’t sure if Ignis knew, because he usually could and did sleep through anything, but once he’d woken up to a cold bed only to see the lamp still on in the other room. It was okay. That wasn’t ignoring Noct, or anything. That was just Ignis.

But this Ignis, tonight’s Ignis, was tucking them both in as soon as Noct so much as yawned. Not that Noct had been subtle all day about how sleepy he was… how much he wanted Ignis to cook his favorite breakfast the next morning… whatever barely-veiled thing he could get away with via text, basically.

Ignis was too proper to respond in kind, but when he took Noctis home for the night he could tell he’d gotten under his skin.

“I might actually need a cup of tea tonight,” Noct said even through a yawn.

“You don’t look it,” Ignis said in that low soothing voice he liked to use when he rubbed Noct’s back.

“Yeah,” Noct thought about it, “don’t go anywhere.” A few more minutes passed, and he yawned again.

“Noct,” he heard very softly.

“Yes,” Noct said, remembering. It was important to Ignis, so it was important.

Ignis seemed to agree, and he was so warm and his hand made those soft circles on his back, and, well, falling asleep never was the hard part, was it?

***

First thing Noct knew, there was a really heavy, really warm blanket draped over him, and when he burrowed his face into it, it made this pretty sound, like when Ignis -- right! This was _Ignis_.

He licked his lips, then brought his finger to them, and they felt raw, like the times he got Ignis to lay on the couch with him and just make out forever.

“How long was I...?” he murmured, voice cracking.

Ignis barely lifted his lips from Noct’s collarbone. “Long enough,” he said, rough like he got only when he was really turned on. Noct was really turned on, too, had been and hadn’t even noticed. It was hard to focus on anything too long this early. “Shh,” Ignis encouraged, “sleep more if you like.”

It was weird, to be so hot and so relaxed at the same time, but it was so easy to let his heavy eyelids close again and he thought he could hear Ignis talking to him or maybe just making sounds as he drifted off.

The next only felt like a minute later, but Ignis had put one of his thighs between Noct’s, and Noct was rocking up into it without even knowing it. He wasn’t even really awake and Ignis was making him move and need and gasp for breath and yawn which really, wasn’t it the same thing?

Then Ignis took his mouth again and he was glad he was here for this part, tilting his head back just relaxed and open and letting Ignis use him, and listening to the rough throaty sounds Ignis _never_ made, pushing against him roughly and letting Noct rub off on him and when he came he always fell asleep, always, and didn’t even try to fight it this time with Ignis, always, right there to catch him.

The _next_ time he woke, Ignis wasn’t there, and he had to call out for him, who reappeared from the bathroom with a glass of water. “Drink,” he encouraged, and Noct did, disoriented and flooded with endorphins and feeling really, really good.

“What time is it?”

“Not quite 8.”

“Wow,” he said, gulping more of the water. Ignis must have cleaned him up while he was out, _really_ out, after he came -- and he couldn’t remember much that made sense, but he’d remember if Ignis -- “Wait, did you --?”

“Of course,” Ignis assured. “The way you feel in my arms after you’ve had your pleasure?”

“Stop that,” Noct said, “or else I’m gonna want it again.”

“We can’t have that,” Ignis teased. “Very well, up you get.”

***

“You,” Noct said, when he was clean and dressed and could finally think in complete sentences again, “need to do that every morning.”

“Perhaps I should. A bit of positive conditioning.”

“So I learn that waking up early in the morning means you,” Ignis would say _making love_ , “doing that to me?”

Ignis smiled, reaching his eyes even though his mouth was hidden by his coffee cup. “Perhaps I’ll make a morning person of you yet.”

**Author's Note:**

> In a twist, I have the day off work tomorrow, and used it to stay up late because this wanted to be written.


End file.
